The League of Justice
The League of Justice is the final case of the Metropolitan District. It reveals the truth about the revelations revealed in the case "The Burning Revelation" and the truth about the "Cleverbot." Case Background After the events in the Morgan Christon Murder Case, the team are now seeking that "Cleverbot" must reveal his identity but then Julian arrives and seeks the team to talk to him. Julian reveals his father, Sonata is now investigating the Metropolitan District and seeking to remove the mask of "Cleverbot"; but then he disappeared but thankfully he left some notes that the team must examine where it is revealed it is all about the shareholders' meeting and decicdes to investigate it's new venue, the Metropolitan Aquarium and they discover Julian's father dead. At the end of Chapter One, Nathan reveals that the corpses in the morgue are missing meaning they are still alive and the one's who were really murdered in the previous cases are paid by "Cleverbot", thus the victims and killers of the cases happened in the district are kidnapped by "Cleverbot." Then on the next chapters, Bella reveals something but was beaten by someone, Annabelle and Bryce are found and are about to say who's Cleverbot but then was injured in a explosion and finally Shawn and Wayne are missing. And on the last chapter, they were able to find out that the victims and killers are actually held hostage and thankfully they were able to make Sharla spit out the beans and reveals that Sonata is the real head of the shareholders and was about to expose "Cleverbot" where it forced him to kill him. In the end, "Cleverbot" appears at the Aquarium and was revealed to be none other than Wayne Milkovich. Wayne reveals that he payed some of the people to play as victims, so the people he wants to put in jail will be caught as murderers but actually and when he found out that the killers are about to reveal he is "Cleverbot" he decide to command Michelle and Sharla to get victims and killers at the olympic swimming pool and put them as hostage. Then, when he dicovered that Bella, Annabelle and Bryce are about to expose the swimming pool, he set up some mechanical methods and was actually to kill them but failed and about Shawn he kidnapped him to ensure he will get the biggest share. The team reveals that the Sonata killed is actually Andrew Goodwill and the real Sonata Thompson is actually none other than Shawn Leland who was actually the eldest son of the Thompson Family but was abandoned by them and was adopted by the Leland Family and he's the father of Julian. Shawn asks Wayne to confess the crimes he commit but then Wayne reveals he set up bombs around the Metropolitan District Dam and reveals he wants to flood away the city and kill all the shareholders but failed since the team already found out all his plans thanks to Julian, Solomon, Jasmine, Mary, Christian, Daniel and Rachel. So he was then put in to trial for the crimes in the district. In the court, Judge Hall reveals that bribing others to protect the other people and kil innocent people is the worst crime so he could just get money from others and putting innocent people into danger is also another crime. Wayne reveals that he can make them build a new bigger ditrict through money; Judge Hall interrupts that he is building a new ciy through bloodied money, so Wayne is sentenced to lifetime jail sentence in solitary confinement and reveals that Wayne will suffer the most and since Michelle and Sharla cooperated with him not to kill but abduct so they were both sentenced to 20 years with a parole of 10 years. Wayne then reveals that they must help him there is still someone not sentenced and it was one of the suspects. In the Additional Investigation, they then go to Wayne so they could help him find his other comrades but was then sent to the hospital since he have a heart problem. So they then ask help at Rachel, Solomon and Jasmine and they were able to find the missing comrade, Emma Fairchild and was sentenced the same with Sharla and MIchelle, 20 years with a parole of 10 years. Then after the trial, Julian arrives and asks help to help his father by finding his documents so he could give the shares fairly and to the correct ones so they help him find the documents and was able to start the meeting but waas interrupted by then Daniel and Mary arrives and Mary then asks some help to the team if they could help Daniel and they were able to find out that he is the son of Sharla Rockwell but was given to the Thimblewood Family. At the aftermath of the case, the meeting ended with peace and the team was then called by the Mayor and the Chief and it was actually revealed Christian is actually a descendant of a legendary family and reveals Wayne died because of cardiac arrest so the president of his company was him since the will was granted to him, so the team were now promoted to the next district, Espana Rosa, the botanic part of the city. Victim *'Sonata Thompson' Murder Weapon *'Wolfsbane' Killer *'Wayne Milkovich' Suspects *'Julian Thompson'- Medicine Student (23) suspect likes gardening, drinks soya milk and caucasian. *'Shawn Leland'- SciCorp CEO (40) suspect likes gardening, drinks soya milk, takes Omega E supplements and caucasian. *'Wayne Milkovich'- CEO (85) suspect likes gardening, drinks soya milk, takes Omega E supplements, knows forgery and caucasian. *'Jasmine Meadows'- Freelance Writer (25) suspect likes gardening, drinks soya milk, knows forgery and caucasian. *'Solomon Valen'- Lawyer (45) suspect drinks soya milk, takes Omega E supplements, knows forgery and caucasian. *'Mary Goldenworks'- Tarot Prophet (35) suspect likes gardening, drinks soya milk and takes Omega E supplemenys. *'Christian Velvet'- Velvet Books Corporate CEO (45) suspect likes gardening, drinks soya milk, takes Omega E supplements and knows forgery. *'Daniel Thimblewood'- Tailor (23) suspect likes gardening, drinks soya milk and caucasian. *'Rachel Niners'- Wayne's Secretary (26) suspect likes gardening, drinks soya milk, takes Omega E supplements and caucasian. *'Emma Fairchild'- Subway Cashier (26) suspect likes gardening, drinks soya milk, takes Omega E supplemenys and caucasian. Killer's Profile *The killer likes gardening. *The killer drinks soya milk. *The killer takes Omega E supplements. *The killer knows forgery. *The killer is caucasian. Crime Scenes *Metropolitan Aquarium: Aquarium Seats, Olympic Pool *Taladosia Plaza: Square Entrance, Square Benches *Metropolitan Cafeteria: Canteen, Couches Steps Chapter One: *Investigate Aquarium Seats. (Clue Victim's Body, Laptop; New Suspect Julian Thompson) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Gardening) *Calm down Julian. *Examine Laptop. (Result: Pictures; New Suspect: Shawn Leland) *Ask Shawn about the picture with Wayne. (New Suspect: Wayne Milkovich) *Ask Wayne about the picture with Shawn. *Go to Chapter 2. (No star) Chapter Two: *Calm down Jasmine. (New Crime Scene: Square Entrance) *Investigate Square Entrance. (Clue: Bella Karenina, Syringe, Smashed Cellphone) *Ask Solomon about Bella's sickness. *Analyze Syringe. (15:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Drinks Soya Milk) *Examine Smashed Cellphone. (Result: Cellphone) *Analyze Cellphone. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Mary Goldenworks) *Talk to Mary about the smashed phone. *Go to Chapter 3. (No star) Chapter Three: *Ask Christian about the book. (New Crime Scene: Canteen) *Investigate Canteen. (Clues: Document, Hat, Coffin, Cigarette Butt; New Suspects: Daniel Thimblewood and Rachel Niners) *Ask Daniel about the document you found. *Ask Rachel what she's doing in the coffin. *Examine Hat. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Emma Fairchild) *Ask Emma about her presence at the canteen. *Analyze Cigarette Butt. (09:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Takes Omega E Supplements) *Go to Chapter 4. (No star) Chapter Four: *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Doctor's Prescription) *Analyze Doctor's Prescription. (00:10:00) *Confront Wayne about his condition. (New Crime Scene: Square Benches) *Investigate Square Benches. (Clues: Open Briefcase) *Examine Open Briefcase. (Result: Test Tube) *Analyze Test Tube. (09:00:00; Clue: DNA) *Examine DNA. (Result: Shawn's DNA) *Confront Shawn about his past. *Go to Chapter 5. (No star) Chapter Five: *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: List of Motives) *Analyze List of Motives. (04:00:00; New Crime Scene: Couches) *Investigate Couches. (Clues: Fountain Pen) *Examine Fountain Pen. (Result: Ink Sample) *Analyze Ink Sample. (12:00:00; KIller's Profile Updated: Knows Forgery) *Ask Solomon about the meeting. (New Crime Scene: Olympic Pool) *Investigate Olympic Pool. (Clue: Surveillance Keypad, Gloves) *Examine Gloves. (Result: Soil Sample) *Analyze Soil Sample. (12:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Caucasian) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No star) Additional Investigation: *Ask Wayne about the missing comrade. (Reward: 50,000 Coins) *Ask Rachel about the Cleverbot business. (Reward: Complete Meal, Celebrity Hairstyle) *Investigate Olympic Pool. (Clue: Torn Clothing) *Examine Torn Clothing. (Result: Apron) *Analyze Apron. (06:00:00) *Confront Emma about her involvement at Cleverbot. (Reward: Burger, Metropolitan Brooch) *Ask Solomon about Emma. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Aquarium Seats. (Clue: Bloodied Nametag) *Arrest Emma for her involvement at the Cleverbot business. (Reward: 200 XP; Metropolitan's Memento) *Ask Jasmine about Julian. (Reward: Burger) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Folder) *Give Shawn the folder. (Reward: Celebrity Suit) *Ask Mary what is Daniel doing. (Reward: Orange Juice) *Examine Lab Papers. (Result: DNA Test) *Analyze DNA Test. (03:00:00) *Congratulate Daniel for being a shareholder. (Reward: Diamond Necklace) *Give Julian some perseverance. (Reward: Metropolitan Hoodie) *Go to Next Case. (No star) Category:Metropolitan District Category:Cases